Edge Chronicles
by James Clark
Summary: Many adventures with Edge, Iris, and Nell. Some romance between edge and Iris, basically kissing, but hint at more in the first chapter. Characters act like I think they should. Chapters will be short. I do not own or profit from any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

A young man sat at a table, running his hand through his short, feathery, red hair as he read a summons from the Guild Master. He got up and walked over to Eva, the barkeeper. His black leather boots made a soft noise as he walked across the floor. He paid for his drink and walked outside, watching a play that was in progress, and laughed lightly at a joke. As he watched, he suddenly remembered he had to go see Iris and Nell, his friends. He walked past the guild he ran into Ewan, an alchemist. Ewan was an older man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and beautiful white skin. He wore a green tunic that had seen much use over the past few years, ever since he had started joining Edge on quests.

"Oh, Edge, how nice to see you, how are you doing?" Ewan asked.

"I'm fine, about to go see Iris and Nell at Ishtar, would you like to join me?" Edge asked, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I can't, Noella wants to see me, next time?" Ewan nervously asked this, as Noella was the Guild Master. She was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, longer than Ewan's, and green eyes, and she always had a smile on. She was very nice, but very strict as well.

"Okay, well next time then, bye," he said as he backed up letting Ewan into the Guild.

He walked past the Guild and turned, taking the shortcut to Ishtar's entrance. As he jumped over the boats he slipped and fell in the water. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed as he climbed on to the rock next to him and walked to where he was supposed to meet Iris and Nell, completely soaked.

"Sorry I'm late, Iris," he said, blushing a little because he was soaked, "Shall we get going?"

"Oh, you're here!" She exclaimed, jumping at his voice, "No, we still have to wait for Nell, sit next to me?"

"Of course," he said, smiling. He stared at Iris, her medium lenght black hair and beautiful skin made him smile, but the part he loved most were her affectionate blue eyes. He put his arm around her as he waited, and was surprised when she cuddled up to him. He dared a kiss, and was surprised yet again when Iris accepted and deepened the kiss.

"What are you two doing?" Nell, who had a smug grin on her face having caught her friends smooching, asked. Nell had long ginger hair and brown eyes, and she wore a red ribbon in her hair.

"Uh, nothing!", they both said, blushing and jumping up.

"Hehe, ok lets go!" Nell said running to Ishtar's gate.

Edge and Iris smiled at each other, their faces still red, before following Nell to the gate and walking into Ishtar, The Sword Kingdom. As they entered and walked to the Woofer village, they were attacked twice and bumped into Eddie and Luffy, their friends. As they got closer to the village, Edge decided to talk to Iris about before, so he told Nell to go ahead, and sat on a rock and asked Iris to sit next to him.

"Iris, I want to talk about what happened before."

"Oh! Okay," she blushed.

"Did you mean to do it?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" He was blushing now too.

"Hehe." She scooted over and kissed him. He accepted without a thought, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

"I think we better catch up with Nell."

"Yeah."

They got up and walked down the path hand-in-hand, smiling. As they approached the village, Nell came up to them and smiled.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edge blurted out.

"Nothing."

Nell walked back over to the Woofer shop and looked at the pretty flower dresses, meanwhile Edge and Iris decided to go see the lake. The path was covered in ivy and fallen leaves, the trees had beautiful pink blossoms, and the lake was alive with fish and dragonflies; really quite a beauty.

They sat on the bank of the lake and took off their shoes, sliding their feet in the water. Edge scooted over to Iris and put his arm around her, slightly smelling her scent when she cuddled up to him. He kissed her forehead, squeezing her gently as his eyes shut. His eyes shot open when he felt his pants being unzipped, and he looked down to see Iris fiddling with them.

"W-W-What are you doing?" He asked.

"What's it look like?" She asked innocently.

"Like your trying to get me naked..."

"Mmhmm."

"But why so soon, and why here?"

"Well, to be honest, I've wanted to do this for a while, and it's convenient here."

"No I can't. Not here, not now. im sorry but im not ready.", he forced out, stopping her hand from grabbing his...area, which was dying for her touch. "I just can't."

"Okay...", she said, confused, "I guess I can wait," she zipped up his pants and went back to cuddling, which helped Edge relax.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I've been away for three years now. I have many new stories to add. I was gone so long because I lost my computer and the library blocks this website. I will not be on here often, so don't expect regular updates.

Okay so, thanks to whoever gave me that one review, it means a lot to me. Also I never played AT 1&2 so I have no idea what "pure" is. Since it's been over 3 years since I played the game I'm not too fluid on remembering details, I'm currently searching for a copy of it around here, once I get it and beat it I will continue from where I left off. So maybe 3 months before chapter 2. Please be patient.


End file.
